Maximum Music
by samfroh33
Summary: Max was kicked out of the flock years ago. She had a perfectly normal life with friends, a band, an apartment, and a car. But then her mom moves her up to Washington, where she meets everyone's favorite vampires, and the family she'd wish she'd forgotten.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I woke up gasping, my heart thumping in my chest. What happened? Is the flock okay? But then I remembered we had split up 3 years ago. They didn't need me anymore. And then the flashback starts.

_"Max, what are you doing?" Fang asked me as he walked into my room, brushing his jet black hair out of his eyes. I was digging out everything from my closet and dresser that we would need on the run. We were in an old cabin up in the Appalachian Mountains, but I was getting really weird vibes off the place, like something bad was going to happen, so I decided we needed to leave._

_ "Packing," I replied, not looking up from my work._

_ "But we just got here 2 days ago. And the flock wants to rest for awhile." _

_ "Yeah, and I feel like something bad is going to happen here, so we're leaving."_

_ Fang sighed in anger. "You are so paranoid! We never get to stay in one place for more than a couple of days. The flock is tired of it. I'm tired of it!"_

_ I glared at him. "And my paranoia has saved your sorry ass too many times to count. Go pack. I'm going to tell the others."_

_ "No."_

_ "What did you just say?"_

_ "I said no. I think it's time we start to settle down somewhere. We haven't seen any Erasers in months."_

_ "Fine," I shot back. "You be the leader. I'm tired of everyone not liking what I say. I'm leaving." And with that, I stormed out of the room, not looking back once._

This is the typical morning in the fiasco I call my life. I rolled out of bed, stretching in the warm sunshine. Even in October, here in California it was still gorgeous out. At least I got to live somewhere warm now. That, and the Voice was gone.

_I like to move it move it. I like to move it move- _my cell rang, and I picked it up.

"Yello."

"Hey, it's Lark."

"Oh. Hey. Now why the hell are you calling me at this ungodly hour? It's only-" I checked my alarm clock. "Eleven in the morning."

"Well hello to you too," my best friend Lark, and other lead singer in my band, Broken Streetlights, laughed. "I just wanted to tell you that Shay signed us up for the Beach Blast contest tomorrow at Redondo Beach." Shay is our lead guitarist. He's the older brother of our drummer Ben, but he's like a perverted older brother to the entire band. And then there's our handy man, Jake, who plays keyboard, bass guitar, electric guitar, drum set, and sings. He basically fills in for anyone if they can't make it. He's also Lark's younger brother.

"Tell the guys I said hi, and then tell them I have 4 new songs I want to do at the competition, so they better be ready for something new." And with that, I hung up. I am not the most pleasant person until I've had breakfast and showered.

Two hours later I was dressed in denim short shorts with suspenders, white tank top, and my blue Gucci sunglasses. I know what you're thinking, Maximum Ride, the least girlish girl to ever live, knows a fashion brand name? I didn't buy them, Lark did, and I read the tag. Plus, the band makes a ton of money performing, were just that good, and I shop a little more often than I used to. I still hate malls, except for the food courts. Those are still these best things ever invented, aside from Twinkies and doughnuts. And vending machines.

I gulped down a couple packs of pop-tarts, (I still had an inhuman appetite) brushed my blonde hair up into a ponytail, took a quick look in the mirror at my tanned reflection, grabbed my songs, guitar, and car keys, and ran out the door. I hopped into my new silver Mustang (and I really do have a driver's license, I didn't steal it) and pulled out of the drive way, the top down and the wind blowing in my hair. God, I love California.

_Right now he's probably slow dancing with a beach blonde chick and she's probably getting frisky_

_Right now he's probably buying her some fruity little drink cuz' she can't shoot a whisky_

_Right now he's probably up behind her with a pool stick showing her how to shoot a combo_

_But he don't know_

_I dug my keys into the side of his pretty little supped up four wheel drive_

_Carved my name into his leather seat_

_Took a Louisville slugger to both headlights_

_Slashed a hole in all four tire_

_Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats_

_Right now she's probably up singing some white trash version of Shaniah karaoke_

_Right now she's probably saying I'm drunk and he's hoping he'll get lucky_

_Right now he's probably using all 5 cents worth of that bathroom polo_

_But he don't know_

_I dug my keys into the side of his pretty little supped up four wheel drive_

_Carved my name into his leather seat_

_Took a Louisville slugger to both headlights_

_Slashed a hole in all four tires_

_Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats_

_I might have saved a little trouble for the next girl_

_But next time that he cheats_

_Oh you know it won't be on me_

"Great job guys! That's gonna be a hit tomorrow," I said as we finished up rehearsal.

Shay whistled loudly. "Smoothies at Orange Julius are on me. Cuz' we are going to win tomorrow!" He pumped the air with his fist, and we yelled encouragement. What can I say, we like our smoothies. We piled into our cars and drove to the mall.

"So Maxie," Shay asked, yelping as I elbowed him, even though he knew it was coming. That name still reminds me of Ari, even though he turned good at the end of his life, and then died.

"Geez, I was just wondering where that last song came from. Anyone we need to know about?" He wiggled his eyebrows in suggestion, and I laughed.

"You know I don't date. That song just came to me last night, like a lot of songs do."

"Well it was really good," Lark said sincerely. "And guess what else? We're going shopping!" I groaned. Lark was as crazy about shopping as Nudge and Angel were. At least she doesn't ramble as much.


	2. Chapter 2

It was the final round at the Beach Blast. Competition was fierce, but we creamed them easily. The only band left was a group called Smash, our long time rivals. They had just finished performing, and the lead singer gave me the bird as they walked by. But instead of getting worked up as I would have done 3 years ago, I smiled evilly, and the poor guy walked away at a jogging pace. What can I say; I have that affect on some people.

"And now, let's give it up for the other finalists, Broken Streetlights," the head honcho announced. The crowd roared as we climbed up on stage.

"Hey everybody," I shouted to the crowd, no need for a mike. "This next one here is dedicated to all those girls out there who hate the guys with bitches pretending to be girlfriends." There was a loud cheer of encouragement from the girls and I smiled. We had this in the bag.

_Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend  
No way, no way, I think you need a new one  
Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend_

Hey, hey, you, you, I know that you like me  
No way, no way, you know it's not a secret  
Hey, hey, you, you, I want to be your girlfriend

You're so fine, I want you mine, you're so delicious  
I think about you all the time, you're so addictive  
Don't you know what I can do to make you feel alright?  
Alright, alright, alright

Don't pretend, I think you know I'm precious  
And so yeah, I'm a hey, hey princess  
I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right  
I'm right, I'm right, I'm right

She's like so whatever  
You could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everybody's talking about

Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend  
No way, no way, I think you need a new one  
Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend

Hey, hey, you, you, I know that you like me  
No way, no way, you know it's not a secret  
Hey, hey, you, you, I want to be your girlfriend

I can see the way, I see the way you look at me  
And even when you look away I know you think of me  
I know you talk about me all the time again and again  
And again and again and again

So come over here and tell me what I wanna hear  
Better yet, make your girlfriend disappear  
I don't wanna hear you say her name ever again  
And again and again and again

Cause she's like so whatever  
And she could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everybody's talking about

Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend  
No way, no way, I think you need a new one  
Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend

Hey, hey, you, you, I know that you like me  
No way, no way, you know it's not a secret  
Hey, hey, you, you, I want to be your girlfriend

Oh, in a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
Woo, 'cause I can, ?cause I can do it better  
There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in?  
Hey, she's so stupid, just what were you thinking?

In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
'Cause I can, ?cause I can do it better  
There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in?  
She's so stupid, just what were you thinking?

Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend  
No way, no way, I think you need a new one  
Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend  
No way, no way

Hey, hey, I know that you like me  
No way, no way, you know it's not a secret  
Hey, hey, I want to be your girlfriend  
No way, no way, no way, no way

The crowd roared and I waved. See, I told you so.

Lark came up to me, and whispered, "I think Smash is kind of annoyed. They're all flickin' us off." I glanced over to the back of the crowd. Sure enough, there they were, being the most predictable jealous people they possibly could. And how else to show your feelings but with your middle finger?

I laughed and flipped em' right back. Because that's just how I role.

"Well, looks like we have our winner. Give it up for Broken Streetlights!"

Fang's Point of View

It's been 3 years. No one is the same since Max left. Nudge barely talks, Angel doesn't poke around anymore, Gazzy and Iggy don't make bombs at all, and me? Well, let's just say it's like I barely exist. I know, I know, if I realize this, why does it still happen? Cuz' there's no point in fixing it. Max isn't here.

"Max."

"Hey Mom."

"I've got some news."

"Good or bad? Cuz' if it's bad, I'm gonna pretend that the connection is breaking up."

"No, it's good. I got a new job, a promotion. In Forks, Washington."

"Great Mom, when are you leaving?"

"Max, we want you to come with us. Me and Ella."

"Wait, what?"

"You're coming with us when we move. You've been away to long. Ella really misses you and so do I. And now that you're not with the Flock-" I gasped quickly and clutched my chest, but it went away. "we'll have plenty of room." I didn't want to disappoint my mom, but I have the band . . .

"Alright, I'll come. I'll fly there though."

"Thanks Max. I'll see you then. I love you."

"I lo-" but she was already gone. Jeez, considerate much?

It's been a week since that phone call. I told the band we had to split, and they fully understood. Yeah right! More like, blew up and got mad at me and we haven't talked since.

I was flying over a very, very, very, very, very, green forest. So this is what the brochure meant when it said "Forks gets the most rain in all of Washington." Man, was this place green!

I was humming a new tune to myself when I spotted a white blur down below. And let me tell you, it was moving way fast. Faster than a normal human, that is. But I'm far from normal.

It was soon out of sight, and out of mind. Probably just a rabbit or something anyway.

I swung a hard left, and minutes later I was at my new 'home'. Please.

I landed and opened the door. Someone was laughing. More like someones. I cleared my throat loudly, and the laughing stopped.

My mom came out, her eyes shining. She gestured to me and I walked into the living room where 8 good looking people were seated. And I mean really, really good looking. Like models. Jeez.

"Max, these are some of our neighbors, the Cullens. Carlisle and his wife Esme. And they're kids Emmett and Rosalie, 19, Alice and Jasper, 18, and Edward and Bella, 17; you're age, and Renesme, 7. Everybody, this is my daughter, Max." They all waved. Hm, overly nice neighbors. Typical.

"Alice, Edward, and Bella will be going to school with you. They're going to come and pick you up tomorrow at seven."

"What! You're not serious, are you?"

Everyone laughed again. At least they get my sarcasm.

"Of course I am." No way, Jose. Not on my account.

"Please Max, for me?" Ella whispered, giving me Bambi eyes.

"I gue- wait a minute, since when can you do Bambi eyes? Did Aaaaaaall those other girls teach you?" The Cullens laughed again, not noticing my slip up. If you didn't notice it than you're dumber than I thought.

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeease? Pretty please with sugar on top?"

"You know what, fine. But if I hear one thing about new clothes deals off!" Ella squealed, and so did Alice.

"I just love shopping, I'll have to take you with me when Ella and I go tomorrow after school! We'll have sooo much fun together!"

"If I'm dragged to another mall in my lifetime I will seriously run away. On second thought, I'll probably kill myself." The Cullens laughed, yet again. Jeez, happy a little?


End file.
